Sometimes It Pays To Wait
by darkgirl3
Summary: A one shot of Dean and Sam. This is wincest, you have been warned If you don't like don't read. Read and Review.


**Sometimes It Pays To Wait**

**AN: my beta was BeccaWestLifeAddict. You are a wonderful beta and friend thank you so much. I hope school doesn't get too rough for you and thanks for doing this for me again. Read and Enjoy, it may be while for I update my Years to Remember story. I have a lot going at the moment, with graduation and end the semester coming up. Thanks for all the reviews on the other stories and as always I don't own anything. **

Sam watched as Dean slept in their bed. For two months now they'd been sleeping together and not just sleeping either. The day he turned eighteen, Sam had confessed that he was in love with his brother. That had actually been his birthday present. Sam leaned over kissing Dean's back running his hand under the cover massaging Dean's back.

"Wake up, bro, or should I get my belt out again?" Sam asked running his hand down to Dean's ass, which was still sore from the day before when they'd gone out to the back yard and had little fun before their parents got home, "or do you want that to be done again, you against the fence, me fucking you from behind while you rubbed your cock against the fence, good thing it was no splinters there." Sam said into Dean's ear.

Dean was awake, but he pretended to sleep on because he needed at least another hour of sleep. After few more minutes he was sure that Sam would leave the room and go get breakfast, which was when he'd leave and go to the bathroom.

As Dean predicted Sam left the room, or so he thought; as Dean got out the bed Sam tackled him back to the bed. "You know playing possum with your brother is never nice, I'm going to kick your sore ass for that one,"

"Sam, shit dude, fuck, get off me now," Dean groaned as his ass hit the covers making him hiss in pain.

"Nope, you didn't have enough up the ass yet, my cock is already leaking for more,"

"You're the one that's going to be on your stomach this time," Dean said flipping Sam and holding him down, "you fucked my ass yesterday till I couldn't move against that fence, didn't you?" Dean asked

"Yes," Sam said as Dean fisted his lover's cock in his fist, "Dean please I need-"

"Nope, you have to go to high school, got a month left Sammy, and it's six forty-five already, better get ready, but you're wearing the cock ring today,"

"No," Sam said, "please Dean don't, I promise I want think about it,"

"Nope, you're getting this cock ring and that butt plug hasn't been used yet," Dean said with a grin as he turned Sam on his back, "get on your knees, Sammy," he said and Sam obeyed him doing as he'd been asked, "good boy,"

Sam moaned as Dean licked the crack of his ass making him buck back into Dean's tongue as it probed at his hole, "Shit, Dean please I need at least one release,"

"Fuck my tongue first and I'll get you off other wise, you're going solo,"

Sam rocked back and forth against Dean's tongue until he was whimpering and crying out his release. Soon as Sam came Dean stuck the cock ring on him and shoved into his saliva slicked hole making Sam scream out. Sam screamed so loud that their mom heard him yelling from the bathroom and came to the door.

"Sam, Dean, what the hell are you two doing?" She asked

"Nothing, Sam just fell off the bed mom," Dean said as he thrusted back into Sam, "better not do that again Sammy or I'll belt you till you're coming all over me,"

"FUCK," Sam yelled as Dean hit his prostate

"Dean, open this door now," Mary said, "and I mean it."

"You're getting it, better get in there," Dean said pushin the butt plug into his brother's well fucked ass.

"I just fell off the bed mom," Sam said from the bathroom door, "you worry too much," he said

"You scream the F word again and I'll ground your butt for a while, see how you like that," she said

"How about I just belt him," Dean teased with a wicked grin in Sam's direction.

"You are not to touch him Dean, you belt him and I'll belt you myself," Mary said before leaving the room.

Dean went over to Sam pushin him into the bathroom shutting the door, "on your knees," Dean ordered and Sam did.

Sam found it difficult to sit all day from the butt plug and cockring that he had on his cock and in his ass. The pleasure and sting made him beyond horny, he just wanted to go and get himself off in the bathroom, but he couldn't because if he took it off Dean would some how know and belt him while he fucked the Impala's back seat again,

When Sam came out the school at five after doing his chemistry lab, Dean was sitting on the hood the Impala. "Bout damn time; you made me wait an extra hour," Dean said jumping of the hood and quickly kissing him before leading him to the car, "that is an half hour longer that you'll have to be sitting on that butt plug or rather that'll be half hour longer being stuck with them both, because we have to go eat." Dean said

"Dean, please, you promise," Sam groaned

"Sorry, less you got fast way of doing this, and I just saw mom and dad having sex so I'm so not horny at the moment either," Dean said, "come on," he added

"This isn't funny, Dean," Sam said but before he could say anything else Dean slammed him against the hood and bend him over it dry humping Sam till he was moaning and whimper for his release, but Dean wouldn't give it to him. "God, Dean I need you, please, shit, fuck me now,"

Dean jerked Sam's pants down right there and pulled the cock ring off, but that was it he turned Sam around and sucked on his brother's leaking cock till he came crying out again as his whole body shook from his release.

"Now, get in the damn car so we can go," Dean said and Sam did what he was told.

When Dean pulled in the drive way Sam had to put his jeans back on before going inside the house. After five minutes Sam came in the house after Dean replaced the cock ring on him this one with a remote control.

They sat down eating at the table and Dean pushed the button ever so often making Sam bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. The pleasure was building and Sam couldn't take it anymore and excused himself. Dean made an excuse to leave also and followed his brother to the bathroom. Soon as Sam had the door shut Dean came in and pushin him against the bath tub.

"It's time I fuck you lover, that ass of yours has my cock's name all over it, can't you just hear it?" he asked taking his jeans off after locking the door.

Sam was on the floor, knees against the tub trying to get his jeans off before taking the cock ring off him self.

Dean took his jeans off then removed his belt from it. "You weren't supposed to remove the cock ring, lover, now you're getting belted for that," he said smacking Sam's ass hard making him cry out in pain that turned to pleasure as Dean removed the butt plug. Dean whipped him three more times with the belt before tossing it a side and grabbing the lube from Sam's pocket. "You want this don't you, Sammy?"

"Yes, yes god, please fuck me now," Sam said as he pushed against the tub

Dean pushed into Sam after lubing himself up good. Sam screamed as Dean fucked him the pleasure against his prostate and the motions that Dean was making with his hand around his cock was killing him. He couldn't help become a babbling mess of filthy words and screaming Dean's name as he was fucked into the tub.

Dean sucked at the back of Sam's neck biting down as he continued to thrust into his lover. "I'm going to make you pass out, Sammy," Dean said, "I know what you like, you want it up the ass and you have it," Dean said with drawing before slamming back in.

John and Mary were at the kitchen table and they could hear everything that was going on; Sam was screaming out Dean's name in a way that they knew their son shouldn't but they also knew that they couldn't do a thing. "We just don't say a word about this," Mary said to John who agreed as they left the kitchen going outside.

Back in the bathroom Sam was leaning inside the bath tub blissed out from his rushing climax. It came too quick as he screamed out Dean's name again cock spurting a rope full cum all over the wall and Dean's hand along with Sam's chest and chin.

"Damn, Sammy that was just too fucking good," Dean said before he start licking at the cum on Sam's face. After few more thrusts Dean let himself go inside of Sam making Sam yell out yet again as they both came this time.


End file.
